Twice Loved Once Broken
by Breathingintoxic
Summary: Kurt was in love with Justin, and they planned on getting married. That was until Justin left Kurt at the chapel in Australia. Will Kurt find romance in the country he was supposed to get married in? Or will he end up finding his fiance and fixing their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"That's it then, huh?"

Mercedes, my best friend, wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. Look, the second I find him I'll give him a piece of my mind."

I chuckled, even though it was dry and possibly the last thing I felt like doing. "No, that's alright. I just… I'm already here. When I see him, I'll figure it out, but until then, I'll just hang out here."

She frowned, "want me to stay? I mean, you did get a room at a hotel. How about I stay with you until we decide to go?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "You know, that sounds perfect."

* * *

I remember when I first met him. I envied how calm he was and how he was and how he fit in everywhere. But we never talked. Not until three years ago.

"Watch it!" I hissed as I scurried to my dorm, doing my best to avoid all of the others in the hall. That was until I ran into someone, my books falling to the ground. I sighed and ducked to the ground to get my stuff.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." The voice of the person I ran into gasped. I froze. I knew that voice. I ducked my face to the floor. "It's fine, really."

I stood and raised my head. My eyes met green and Justin Green smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up as he said, "You're Kurt, right?"

I nodded, my mouth feeling dry and making me unable to speak. A hand reached to where I was cradling my books and took them out of my hands. I blinked at Justin who just smiled shyly. "I should help. I did just run into you, ya know?"

And that was it. I was hooked. It was the start of a wonderful romance that ended in heartbreak.

* * *

After years of dating, Justin and I moved to Manhattan. He was a dream come true, sweet and kind and romantic. He would make me laugh and smile and even listen to me sing when I thought he wasn't paying attention. Justin took up being an author while I did my best to become a fashion designer, even picking up a job at an off Broadway show.

Life was perfect. Justin brought his cat, Phillip, to live with us. That was around the time he proposed.

"So, Kurt, I've been thinking…"

I looked up from one of my sketches and raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Us."

I felt my stomach drop. Did that mean he wanted to break up? Was I getting boring? I chewed on the eraser tip of my pencil to settle my nerves, tons of thoughts rushing through my head.

I didn't realize he'd gotten onto one knee until he took hold of my hands, tearing my pencil away from reach. I wanted to pout and tell him that was my favorite pencil, but then I realized what was going on. Justin clumsily dug through the pocket on his pants until he found what he'd been looking for.

"Look, Kurt, I know we've been dating for two years now and I don't think I've told you how much I love you. I can't remember the last time I kissed you good morning or held you just because I could. So, I want to officially make you mine. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

He opened a black ring box to reveal a diamond ring with words carved on the band. I blinked, feeling dizzy and lost. He chuckled and tossed the ring box in his hands nervously, "I know, cheesy right?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Of course I'll marry you, silly!"

He laughed and picked me up, twirling me until I pounded on his back and yelled at him to put me down. His eyes were glossed over when he put me down, but the emerald in them shined brighter than ever. We were in love and we were engaged.

So that's when I started planning. We both did. And it took months but we finally decided to have a wedding in Australia. We got three separate planes. One for me and my bridesmaids, one for him and his best man and friends, and one for the rest of the guests.

And this is when the story catches up. I was at the chapel with everyone except for Justin. He didn't show up. He left. He disappeared completely. And I was devastated. But, I decided to not let it get to me. Maybe he needed some time. Or maybe he just decided he didn't love me. He didn't want to kiss me good morning or hold me.

I didn't want to think of it that way. I really didn't. And so here I was. In Australia with my best friends, family, and even Justin's family. Yet, my fiancé (ex-fiancé?) never showed up. And the only guys from his plane that showed up were Puck and Finn. They had no clue where Justin was.

But I'm staying in Australia. I'm going to have fun, even though my heart's broken. And I'm going to try and find where the man I loved was at. Even though it seemed useless now.

* * *

**A/N:So that was it! The first chapter of a story I shall try out. What do you guys think? And should I even continue doing this?**

** Love you guys (even though I'm not familiar with you guys yet)!**

** ~Toxic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"This is stupid."

"C'mon Puck."

"Yeah, c'mon."

Puck huffed and bought the tickets. Mercedes and Rachel high-fived. I grinned. Puck glared and passed the tickets to me, Mercedes, Rachel, and himself. Santana crossed her arms, shaking her hair out of her face. "You're forgetting someone."

Puck smirked, "Finn can buy your tickets."

Finn glared at Puck, but bought him and Santana tickets anyways.

Mercedes and I talked everyone into going to a movie that day. After we decided to meet up with Brittany, Artie, Mike, and Tina to go to the zoo.

* * *

The second I walked into the zoo, someone smiled. His hair was in wild curls and his eyes were hidden behind glasses. He had a name tag on his red polo which read "Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes elbowing me brought me back to reality. I glared at her and held my head high, walking on.

* * *

"You should've talked to him!"

"Yeah, Kurtsie! He was totally checking you out."

"I checked out a library book once, but my cat ate it."

I laughed as Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany continued their rant. Finn was fuming. "Can we please stop talking about this? He's my brother!"

Santana raised her eyebrow, "besides we aren't even sure if he was actually gay. He was hot."

Artie laughed and chocked on a soda he bought, Rachel pushing his wheelchair. "He looked like a dork!"

I blushed and Rachel slapped Artie's head, "Don't say that!"

Finn chuckled at his girlfriend. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Seriously Kurt. Justin left you. You should move on."

I shook my head, "I still don't know where I stand with him."

I rubbed the ring on my finger. The words 'love cannot describe how I feel' etched on the band. Santana grabbed my hand, making my attention snap to her. She pulled my ring off and shoved it in the pocket of her skirt. "Well Hummel, seems like you're a single man now."

Finn sent me a sad look as he stopped with Rachel and Artie in front of a food stand.

"Santana please give that back."

Her glare caught my eyes. "Are you really still gonna let him run your life? He left you at the chapel! And we know he's in Australia."

Tina nodded her hand in Mike's. "She's got a point. I don't think he deserves you."

Brittany looked slightly confused. "So my dolphin's single?"

Mercedes glanced at me, waiting on my answer. I sighed and nodded. "Yes Britt, I'm single and ready to mingle."

Mercedes laughed and Puck sent me a smirk. "You how about the zoo boy?"

I shook my head. "No way!"

"C'mon Hummel!"

"Noah, knock it off. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Just go over and say-"

"Hi."

Santana shut up as the new Australian accented voice chimed in. I turned, only to find Blaine Anderson standing behind me, a grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I noticed you have an accent that's not from around here. I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," I replied, feeling lost in his hazel eyes.

"Mind if I show you around?"

I shook my head and sent everyone a glance as Blaine took my hand and tugged me away.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the second chapter. Sad thing is, I've been coming up with Idea after idea of stories. I might start posting a new story in a few weeks called "A penny for your thoughts?" I'm trying to at least have three chapters already planned out before I start it. **

** Anyways, I'll be updating this (hopefully) every Monday. I get that it's been sloppy for these first two chapters, but I shall start to slow it down. And yes, I know Quinn and Sam aren't in this yet. Well, Sam might not come in, but I know Quinn will be in later. But, yeah! Please review and even pm me if you must. **

** ~Toxic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, sad thing is I almost forgot to post it. Oopsies?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of it's amazing characters. **

* * *

**Chapter three**

I don't remember how, but somehow Blaine and I were sitting in a small coffee shop inside the zoo. I laughed at something he said and sipped my latte.

"Wow! This is great. Back in Ohio we had a little coffee shop, but it wasn't as good as this."

Blaine grinned. "Ohio sounds great. I've been in Australia my whole life."

I smiled, "It seems peaceful here."

Blaine half shrugged-half nodded. "Yeah. God, I hope Jeff's not getting into trouble, I really didn't explain why I left."

Blaine started drinking his medium drip and I froze. "O-oh. Do you have to go?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, he'll be fine, I'm sure."

I nodded and Blaine's eyes flickered to mine. "So, uh, how long are you staying in Australia, Kurt?"

I shrugged, "A week or so."

"Can I show you around? Ya know, we could go to the outback, look at the reef…"

I gasped, "I've heard the reef's beautiful!"

Blaine chuckled. "It really is. So is that a yes? You can bring your friends with you if you'd feel better."

I shook my head, "sure, that'd be fine." For some reason I really wanted to be alone with Blaine and learn more about him.

Blaine smiled, "Great! Can I, uh, have your number?"

I nearly choked and he quickly recovered, "I mean so I can, like, set a date."

I blushed and nodded, "Yeah I get it."

I recited my number and Blaine put it in his phone. He sent me a text and we both had each other's numbers. "Great!" He grinned, "Now let's go before Jeff causes a riot, then we'll find your friends."

* * *

"C'mon it was just a joke! Ouch!"

Blaine shook his head as the blonde boy got beaten with a lady's purse. I stood beside Blaine cautiously. He glanced at me, "that's Jeff. He'd not very good at keeping his mouth shut."

I nodded and lady huffed and walked away from Jeff. Jeff rubbed his arm, muttering under his breath before noticing Blaine. "Blainers!"

Blaine's cheeks flushed red. "Jeff. Sorry I left. I, uh, spotted someone who caught my eye."

I blushed as Jeff's eyes flickered to me. A goofy grin took over his face. "Well, hello."

Blaine shot Jeff another look before glancing at me. I stuttered, "Oh, uh, hello."

Jeff's eyes lit up, "An American too. Nice catch B!"

Blaine's cheeks reddened again. I suddenly had the urge to giggle. So I did, closing my eyes and covering my mouth with my hand. When I opened my eyes, Jeff was smiling and Blaine was looking at me with wide eyes. I honestly thought I did something wrong, until Blaine smiled as well. "Well let's go find your friends, Kurt."

Jeff grinned, "Kurt, huh?"

I nodded and he did the same. "See you, Kurt."

I blushed, "Goodbye Jeff."

And with that Blaine and I left to go find Santana, Rachel, Artie, Finn, Britt, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, and Mike.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You two were so cute together!"

"'Cedes, chill."

"But Kurt, he's perfect for you."

I cocked an eyebrow at my friend, "How would you know?"

She sat on the bed in the hotel room. "You guys seem like it."

I rolled my eyes. There was a sudden knock on the hotel door. I stood and went to get it "Hello-"

I gasped as I opened the door and stumbled back.

"Uh, hello, Kurt. Can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N: So...what's up awesome people? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I somewhat did writting it. I think I love writting for Jeff. He's pretty awesome, huh? So that's it. Love you all!**

** ~Toxic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome people, or the song used.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Can I, uh, come in?"

Wes looked completely uncomfortable, standing in my hotel doorway. I nodded and fully opened the door, only to find Nick behind him.

"Wha…what're you two doing here?"

Nick sighed, "It was wrong, Kurt. What he did to you."

Wes nodded. I closed the door as they entered, turning to find Mercedes glaring at the pair. I sat next to her once more as the two stood awkwardly. Mercedes spoke up, "Talk. Where is the bastard?"

Nick opened his mouth, but closed it immidatly. Wes answered for him, "We don't know. We saw him on the plane, we saw him get off. But when we finally got off, he was gone. He ran and his ring was on the ground."

Wes dug through his pocket, taking out a small band. I choked back a sob as the ring was held out to me. I took it with gentle hands and examined it. It was his engagement ring. "But why?"

Nick shrugged, "He never told us."

I finally couldn't take it and let my tears flow while Mercedes comforted me. Wes and Nick looked completely broken as they watched me cry.

* * *

"I don't know, Justin…"

"C'mon babe. They're my best friends! They won't bite, I promise."

I nodded slightly as Justin held out his hand. We walked through the small coffee shop to two boys. They both looked up and amused smiles spread on their faces. The Asian boy laughed, "Justin! We thought you weren't going to make it."

My boyfriend grinned at him, "Well, Kurt took some convinving."

I blushed as the Asian boy's eyes flickered to me, "Ah." He held out a hand. "I'm Wesley, Wes please. And this here's Nick."

The other boy seemed to be ignoring us completely, sipping his coffee and staring at the live singer on the stage. I coughed, "Uh, nice to meet you both."

Nick finally placed his cup down. "Wes, Justin, c'mon. It's our turn."

Wes smirked "Great!"

Justin dropped my hand, grinning as well. I blinked, "what's going on?"

My boyfriend turned to me, "We're going to….uh, serenade you with our beautiful voices."  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh, really?"

Justing nodded and pecked my cheek, "Stay put and enjoy the show."

I couldn't help but smile as he walked off with Nick and Wes. They reached the mic and Justin cleared his throat, winking at me. "I'd like to dedicate this to the love of my life. Kurt Hummel, I'm completely in love with you."

Shivers ran through me as people clapped. I hid my face and sat down, grinning like an idiot and blushing madly. Sure, at this point he'd told me he loved me, but in front of other people? It was new to me, not having some throw a slushie in my face or yell. The music started and my attention turned to Justin, who was swaying slightly with Nick and Wes, Nick strumming a uclilali.

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict. I'm addicted to this boy._

_He's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl. _

I giggled, the lyrics sounded slightly funny since he was using a male figure instead of how it's normally sung.

_I mean, damn. What's not to adore?_

Justin winked at me again. Butterflys erupted in my belly as I stared into his green eyes.

_And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. _

_Ooooohh._

_I'm runnin' my mouth just like I got him, but I surely don't. _

_Because he's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, rock and roll!_

_And out of my league. _

_Is he out of my league? I hope not._

During the whole song, I felt like I was floating. Nick and Wes would join in on some parts, but Justin's voice dominated the song. It was rough but gentle at the same time. I'd never felt so in love with someone.

* * *

"So, he's pretty much gone?"

Wes hesitated, "Well, he's in Australia still."

I looked up from the floor, which I'd been staring at since I stopped crying. "How would you know?"

Wes sighed and sat down on a swivel chair, "He was talking nonsense before the plane landed. Saying there was something in Austalia he was just dying to see."  
"Yeah. He said he planned on staying. We thought he meant with you, of course. We had no idea he'd run off like that." Nick added.

"So he's here. He's looking for something specific."

They nodded.  
I sighed and laied back. Mercedes glanced at the clock, "It's getting late. Can you guys go. We can talk tomorrow."

Nick and Wes nodded, "Oh sure."

Nick walked out, but Wes stayed back, "Oh, Kurt. If we hear anything, we'll call you." He handed me a card. A business card, I assumed, "My number's on there. Text me so I can have your number. Okay?"

I nodded and offered a smile. "Thanks Wes."  
He nodded and left. I got up and locked the door behind them, ready to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back! I got my stuff and I'm ready to continue both this story and "A Penny For Your Thoughts."**

**The song used here was "Trouble" by Nevershoutnever. I love the song and just had the urge to use it. To be honest, I didn't really plan on making Justin a singer, but the plot with Wes and Nick was always planned, mwahaha! You guys probably thought it was Justin at Kurt's door. Anyways, love you guys, even though I did sort of neglect you for a while...**

** ~Toxic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Kind of like old times, huh?"

I smiled at Wes. "Yeah."

Wes, Nick, Mercedes, Finn, and I were sitting in a library around town. Both Nick and 'Cedes ran off to look at what types of books they had here, leaving me alone with Wes and Finn. Finn blinked, "Old times?"

I giggled slightly at my brother. "Wes, Justin, and I would always come to the library when we felt the need to talk about something important."

* * *

Justin started tapping his foot impatiently. I placed my hand on his leg to stop him. He took my hand from under the table and squeezed it gently, sending me a heart-stopping smile. Wes collected himself and raised his head from his hands.

"It's horrible, you know? She didn't deserve this…"

Justin hummed under his breath before replying, "we didn't know it would happen. It's not like we could stop it."

"Or help her at the time." I added.

Wes sighed, "I could have. It just….I wasn't thinking."

We sat in silence for a while. I gave Justin's hand a slight squeeze. He returned it, but didn't show any other sign that he felt it.

"Can you tell us what fully happened?" I tried.

"We were at my house, you know, having a simple dinner date. So after that we said goodbye and….man, I don't know! I should've walked her out, you know?"

Wes broke down, "I she could've died!"

"But she didn't, Wes! Someone heard, and someone called the cops!" I yelled at him.

We were drawing attention and the librarian shushed us.

Wes put his head back in his hands. "She'll never want to see me again…."

"Of course she will. Just give her some time and space. She's hurting."

Wes smiled at me, "thanks Kurt."

I smiled back. "Don't mention it."

* * *

"Oh." Finn muttered.

"Kurt?"

I gasped as Blaine's eyes met mine. He looked different. He wasn't wearing glasses and his hair was slicked down.

"Hey, Blaine." I smiled.

He grinned, "Sorry if I'm interrupting. And I swear I'm not stalking you."

I giggled. "Oh, it's fine. Come sit down."

Both Finn and Wesley shot me confused looks. Blaine hesitated, but sat down. I waved to Wes. "Blaine, this is Wes. He's one of my….friends. Wes, this is Blaine."

Wes nodded at him slightly. I then waved to Finn. "And this is my brother, Finn."

Blaine smiled at Finn, "Nice to meet you."

Finn skeptically observed Blaine, causing his smile to waver. Finn then nodded, "Hey."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't mind him. Anyways, what're you doing here?

"Oh! Jeff needed a few books for some essay that he needs to do."

As if on cue, the blonde haired boy bounced over. "Mate! There's a….Kurt? What're you doin' here?"

I sighed, "It's a familiar setting."

Blaine gave me an odd look, but said nothing. Instead he turned to Jeff. "What were you saying?"

Jeff blinked, his eye catching something in the distance before responding. "I forgot…"

"Hey guys, I"

Nick stopped in mid-sentence. His gaze was on Jeff. Jeff was staring right back.

"I think this is love at first sight?" Blaine whispered to me.

I blinked and looked at my friends. "You know….I think you're right."

Suddenly, Blaine's hand found mine. All of the sudden, I wasn't so lost anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! It's been a while. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, if this is sloppy, it's because I just wanted to get something out. I also didn't read over this so...yeah... I'm secretly a bad person, I know. I'm just glad I got this out and finished before Raw came on! I'm a WWE fan. It's also slightly sad...**

**My guilty pleasure is none of your business...**

** Love you guys ~Toxic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"So, uh, can we hang out tomorrow? If you're not busy…"

"Of course Blaine. I'd love to." I smiled as he grinned widely.

"Great! So, uh, I'll text you the details later?"

I nodded and he glanced over at Jeff, Nick, and Wes. The group had been talking ever since the staring incident. Blaine rolled his eyes as Jeff started talking loudly, causing the librarian to hiss at him. "I should get him out of here before he causes a…riot."

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah. And I'm going to be bulleted with questions from Mercedes later?"

Blaine tilted his head and I facepalmed, "I didn't introduce you two completely, did I?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. " 'fraid not."

I sighed, "Well, I'll let you meet her tomorrow. I need to find her anyways."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Alright. Well, till tomorrow Kurt."

I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh as Blaine bowed and sent me a stunning grin. _Stunning? Where did that come from…._ And Blaine walked over to grab Jeff and haul him away. I smiled as he waved and continued to drag Jeff out of the library. The moment he left, a hand fell on my shoulder. Mercedes was grinning widely, "Hun, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

I blushed as Mercedes squeeled and Wes covered his ears, Finn almost jumped out of his chair, and Nick looked about as happy as Mercedes.

"So he's coming over tomorrow?"

"You two act so well together!"

"And he's pretty cute too."

"Is Jeff coming?"

I blinked at Nick as he coughed lightly. Wes rolled his eyes, "Can you make it anymore obvious? Jeez, I'm stuck in a house of girls."

Finn shot Wes a glare and Wes quickly covered up his sentence, "I mean, you're stuck here with me Finn. You're not a girl…or anything."

I also glared at Wes, "Last time I checked, the only girl is Mercedes."

"Well you're gay…."

"Doesn't mean I'm another gender."

Wes hid down in his chair across from Finn. We were sitting in the kitchen area of the hotel room- "wow! This place is awesome!"- and talking about the events from earlier.

"I don't trust him…" Finn mumbled.

I gaped at my brother. "Don't trust him? What the hell does that mean?"

Finn shrugged, "I just…I don't want him to try anything or end up hurting you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not some fragile object, Finn. I'm a grown man! I can handle myself."

Finn shot me a look. Wow, he's serious… "Look, if he hurts you, just tell me."

I muttered under my breath. Finn's eyes bore into the table in front of him, "Promise?"

"Yeah, fine. I promise."

Finn nodded and looked at me, giving me a goofy grin. Suddenly, the air wasn't as thick anymore and conversation continued. But my thoughts wandered. What if I was just setting myself up again? Wait, this wasn't even a date. What was I worried about?

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of a filler. I was having a block as what I wanted to happen. I pretty much just wanted to note that this is the start of the "dates" Blaine takes Kurt on. That's about it... Yup... I have a poem to memorize by tomorrow...I'm totes gonna fail...**

** ~Toxic**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Mercedes smirked with her hands on her hips that morning while I rushed around. "Are you sure he said 'date'?"

I turned to her in the middle of putting on a soft blue sweater and frowned. "'Cedes, this is not a date! Just two friends hanging out."

"Where, exactly?"

I pursed my lips and shot her a look before turning to the mirror and replying. "A wildlife reserve. Then lunch."

She made a face. "A wildlife reserve? Doesn't he, you know, work at a zoo? They're kind of the same."

I sighed. "This is different."

"How?"

"Just is."

I sent her a glare through the mirror. She grinned. "Prove it."

That was when there was a knock on the door. I gasped and ran to the bathroom. "Tell him I'm almost ready!"

I heard Mercedes giggle and go to the door. I quickly fixed my hair and studied myself in the mirror. Not too shabby, if I say so myself. I smiled and walked back out, into the room. Blaine was in the middle of telling Mercedes about some of the things he's seen at the zoo.

"I think the worst thing had to be when they had the shut the whole zoo down! Apparently, one of the vets got in an incident with an elephant. Not bloody, I that's what you're thinking."

I cleared my throat and Blaine's eyes snapped to me. A smile spread across him face. "Kurt. You look….wow."

I felt my cheeks turn red. Mercedes grinned. "Well, you two should be off. Blaine, I want him back by seven. We have talking to do later."

Blaine nodded and stood. "Let's go."

I gave 'Cedes a glare and nodded back at Blaine. "Let's."

* * *

"It's so cute!"

Blaine chuckled, "It's evil."

I pouted and tilted my head at the little animal. "How can something so cute be evil?"

Blaine's eyes were glued to me, I could feel them. He laughed carelessly anyways. "Devil's are some of the most vicious wildlife out there! They're raised killers."

I made one last look at the Tasmanian Devil before turning to Blaine. He quickly looked away and seemed to scope out another spot. Something's off….

"C'mon. Let's go check out the kangaroos."

I let him take my hand and pull me towards them. "Don't you see them all of the time?"

He sent me a smile that made my stomach flip. "So? They're awesome!"

I felt dread. I didn't know why. It was weird. Yet, every second I'm with Blaine, I started feeling more and more scared of what was happening. And Justin wouldn't get out of my mind.

* * *

"Kurt?"

I looked over at Justin. "Yeah?"

It was a starry night. We sat outside in the park to look at the stars and listen to Justin's Ipod. He licked his lips nervously and seemed to hesitate. It was probably four months since we started dating. His green eyes looked worried as he muttered. "I…I love you."

I was dumbstruck. I imagined a million other words coming out of his mouth. I definitely didn't expect that. And once I came to my senses, I smiled.

"I love you too. Almost more than broadway."

Justin smiled. "At least I'm one of your top three."

And with that he kissed me. And all I could feel: fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, don't blame me for sucky chapters this week. I'm setting up for a Halloween party, so yeah. Anyways. **

** Like I said on the last chapter of "A Penny For Your Thoughts", I have a new story. Actually, I have three. But, I don't know which one to start posting. There is a possibility that I'll start posting it before the end of this story, once I figure out which one. The topics are: medieval, apocalyptic, and a future fic. Leave reviews telling me which one you want to see! I need reviews to live...**

** ~Toxic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Blaine snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and looked up. He frowned slightly. We were sitting at the café in the zoo. I came to see him to go eat lunch later, and we took a pit stop to grab some coffee. "You okay, Kurt?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Our coffee came and we stood, smiling a thanks and leaving. Truth was, I was going insane. So much had happened. I missed him every day too. Is that what love feels like? Hurting like hell when they're gone? Blaine gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze as we exited to his car. "Are you sure?"

I nodded again. He let go of my hand and went to unlock his car's doors. I got in and we sat there for a second. "What's really bothering you Kurt?"

I sighed. Better now than never. And that's when I opened my mouth and the truth came out, right after I said. "Just, start heading over to wherever we're going. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

By the time we got to the little restaurant, I was in tears and Blaine had a shocked and angry face. "So, you were engaged?"

I nodded, unable to form words and wiping away my tears rapidly.

"And he just…didn't show up?"

I nodded again, wishing my tears would go away. Suddenly, Blaine's hand found my cheek, wiping away some of the tears and offering me a smile. "Don't cry. Trust me, if he couldn't see how wonderful you are, he doesn't deserve you."

He handed me a tissue and I smiled. "That's what Mercedes said."

He grinned. "And she's absolutely right! Now, let's get going. I made reservations and everything!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and got out. At least what's out of the way.

* * *

I sat in class, mindlessly tapping my pencil on the table when something hit my hand. I blinked and looked and the folded piece of paper and opened it carefully, making sure the teacher wouldn't catch me.

_You seem bored._

I smiled and looked up to find Justin's green eyes smiling back at me. I looked down and scribbled out.

_I am! Can he talk any longer?_

I quickly passed it to Justin as casually as I could. He smiled when he got it and snorted a bit. He scrawled out:

_Apparently._

I rolled my eyes and suddenly I realized the room had gone I silent. I looked up. "Mr. Hummel, is there something you'd like to share?"

I shook my head and shoved the paper in my pocket. The teacher went back to his lecture and I sent Justin a glare as he smirked a bit and then gave me a wink. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms, not giving him another glance the whole time.

* * *

We walked to my hotel room in silence. "Thanks, Blaine. I had a good time."

Blaine smiled. "Well that's good. At least I could help you get your mind off of things."

I realized Blaine hadn't held my hand to lead me outside after we ate. In fact, he was barely keeping my gaze. I stopped in front of my door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to work late with Jeff tomorrow…"

I blinked. That was a first. I quickly stuttered out, "Then can you both come over for supper tomorrow?"

Blaine looked up from the ground and smiled. "Sure. I'll be there."

I grinned. "Thanks!" I quickly gave him a hug and knocked on the door. "Bye."

Blaine waved. "Bye."

And with that he walked off. Suddenly, Mercedes pulled me into the room. I shrieked and she laughed. "So, how did it go?"

I shrugged and went to sit down. "I told him."

"About?"

"Justin."

Silence filled the room. Mercedes sat down next to me and took my hands. "And?"

I shrugged. "He was fine with it I guess. He was acting a bit off though. I don't know…"

Mercedes nodded. "He's coming over with Jeff for dinner tomorrow," I added.  
She beamed. "Great! We better make something nice. Must impress. And invite Puck and Sam. Finn too."

I made a face but agreed. This should be interesting….

* * *

**A/N: My explanation is school! It's an evil demon sent out to eat up our social life! Ugh. Anyways, here's another sloppy chapter. Jeez, I must be getting worse at this...Oh well. As long as you guys enjoy it! So, yeah!**

** Love you guys still!**

** ~Toxic**


End file.
